Production support normally requires highly manual and ad hoc supporting functions and rely heavily on a human workforce to implement actions or processes to resolve inefficiencies and/or improve overall performance. The manual nature of these traditional production support is not conducive for scenarios where a specialist is not available to manually implement certain actions, particularly when the specialist is the most knowledgeable individual or the only qualified individual to address perform these actions. Implementing a ubiquitous language instruction system configurable by the specialist from a remote mobile device that instructs a robotic process automation system to perform a set of execution steps can solve the technical issues of a production support environment that cannot receive direct input from the specialist.